Harry's Surprise
by yaoifanficlover
Summary: A short oneshot about what happens after when two twins play a small prank on Draco just in time for christmas. Enjoy!


(disclaimer: i own nothing please be nice this is my first fanfiction story)

*Draco's POV*

"Those damn bastards. Just wait until I get my hands around their necks. Then they'll be sorry they did this to me." I thought to myself. I had been minding my own business walking home after buying my husband, Harry, a Christmas gift, when those damn Weasley twins decided to kidnap me and tied me naked and spread eagle to Harry and I's bed. It might've been funny at first, but after 6 hours of being tied to the bed, I was pissed off.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and close. I could hear my beloved Harry's sweet voice through the bedroom door. I also heard the twins' voices. I craned my neck a little and tried to listen in on their conversation as much as I could.

"I haven't seen Draco all day, I wonder if he is mad at me?" my husband said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Thanks guys for helping me pick out an outfit I hope Draco likes it." he continued. "No problem mate," said the twins in unison. "But we have a surprise for you in your bedroom." I presumed was George. "Now we have to be off," began presumed Fred. "We have more shopping to do." finished George. I heard the door open and close again. Then Harry started talking to himself.

"Thank God they're gone. Six hours of shopping!" I heard him yell. "Now I know who to blame for Harry not coming home sooner" I thought to myself. "Now I have some time to try on these new outfits. Maybe I should try calling Draco again."

I heard my phone go off from the bag I bought Harry. He must've heard it too because he ran to the bedroom after the first few words. Phone to his ear, my beloved was dressed in a very sexy green thong. I felt myself harden quickly. I never got tired of seeing what's mine. He shut his phone slowly and threw it as I saw his manhood harden. His dick was clearly visible through the skimpy thong. He quickly realized that I was tied up and decided to straddle me to untie. He was trying to untie my arms while straddling my waist, when I finally couldn't take him in that outfit. I began sucking on his neck then thrusting up trying to reach any skin I could. "God I need your ass." I whispered in his ear. "I'm not finished unwrapping my gift yet" he moaned

He moved up a little to untie the ropes more. His erect nipples were in front of my mouth I bit it gently but hard enough for him to moan. Once my arms were released, I rolled us over, my legs between his thighs and pulled off the thong. I looked down at him as I pulled my dick to his entrance. His tan ass was tanner against my pale dick. His build was slightly smaller than mine was. "I'm gunna fuck you so hard." I said as I shoved my dick into him. His beautiful voice made a most wonderful sound. "Draco!" he screamed. I sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck as I searched for his prostate with my dick. When I found it, he arched his back and caused his hard nipples to rub against my chest. "Draco, more please." my beloved cried. His emerald eyes shone in the light, burning with passion as I pounded my dick into his tight hole continuously. "God you are as tight as your first time." Draco replied mischievously. Harry blushed fire engine red. "You don't mean that." Harry looked away from me shyly. I moved his face so he was looking directly at me and closed my mouth onto his, searching his mouth his sweet mouth with my tongue. I stopped long enough to breath and ask him "Does this look like I'm lying to you?" I kissed him again so I couldn't hear his reply. I felt my peak coming quickly. "I'm almost there." I whispered in his ear. I felt his ass tighten as he came in between us screaming my name. A couple of pounds later and my seed quickly filled his entire ass. I fell on top of him contently, making sure my weight wasn't completely on him. After a few moments of relaxing from our spasms, I rolled us on our sides and wrapped him in my arms. "Maybe I shouldn't kill George and Fred for doing this to you. This was a great Christmas present." Harry said. Suddenly, the damn bastards burst through the bedroom door laughing and holing a camera. "This is going to be a great Christmas card for next year." they said in unison still laughing. I flipped them off just as the camera flashed. They left as quickly as they came leaving no sign of them. "Those fuckers!" I yelled after them. Harry put his hand on my cheek and made me face him. His smile shone in his eyes as he kissed my lips. "Merry Christmas Draco." The world turned black as both of us fell asleep holding each other tightly.


End file.
